Breakfast of Choice
by Chezza
Summary: Sam asks Jack to make a difficult choice SJ Established. [Season NineFuture]


**Breakfast of Choice**

**By Chezza**

**Disclaimer: **Stargate's not mine as I'm sure you all know,

nor do it's characters belong to me.

This kind of writing earns me no dough,

so you get to read my fic for free!

**Authors Notes:** Written for the SJFic Word of the Week challenge, 'Oatmeal'.

**© Chezza, July 2006**

_**o0o**_

Jack stared happily at the oatmeal in his bowl, totally unable to prevent the self-satisfied smirk which spread across his face.

Ah, memories. Good times. Not that current times weren't good because they were…better than good, in fact. Way better. But…

This memory was special. So special he didn't want to share it. Not even with Carter. Which was probably being selfish of him, but he didn't care. At least not much. He felt kinda guilty about it, but not enough to tell her. He wasn't sure he could tell her, even if he wanted to try. In fact, he knew he couldn't, not with words.

Words…finding the correct ones…they'd always been a problem for him. It was yet another reason why he treasured the memory which oatmeal brought to mind. Sam may have told him how she felt, even if it was under duress, but it wasn't until that moment that she finally showed him.

It had almost made his heart stop when he'd felt her begin to kiss him back. It was the first time he'd known for sure, that whatever it was between them wasn't just some abstract idea, but honest-to-god real.

She wanted him. Not because of some crazy alien virus. Not because he reminded her of a dead husband. Just…because.

Sure, there'd been many moments since - most within the past five months actually - when she'd shown him again. So clearly and thoroughly not even he could mistake how much, but that time…it was different from the rest.

The memory of that moment had kept him on the straight and narrow for years after it. Every time it all got too much and he considered grabbing her and showing her everything she made him feel, it gave him pause.

Knowing he'd already done so and what her response would be, prevented him from crossing that line. He'd grasped onto it with desperate fingers, to hold him over until they got their chance.

Even when he thought he'd left it too long…the memory had been a bittersweet comfort, when he'd all but given up hope of a repeat performance. Because he'd known that even if it was just for that one single moment, there had been a time when she'd felt it too.

And he knew without a doubt, that was the only reason he'd been able to be the bigger man and smile like he meant it, when she told him she was marrying someone else.

But there was no way he was ever going to let Carter know. She didn't deserve the guilt trip he knew it would cause her and eh, who cared anyway? She was here, now, with him and that was all that mattered.

Jack O'Neill finally got his chance with Sam Carter. End of story.

Heh.

Plus there was always the chance if he told her what he'd done, she'd kick his ass. Which she could and they both knew it. Or make him sleep on the couch. Although with the lack of time they had together, there was only a small chance of that happening. Even so…

Possibility of missing out on sex with Carter?

So not worth the risk.

His attention was jolted away from his breakfast of choice, by the sound of chair legs scraping back over floor tile. Guiltily, he scooped up a huge spoonful of oatmeal, hoping to use it to cover up his smirk before it was noticed.

He wasn't quite quick enough. Damn desk job slowing down his reactions.

Sam rolled her eyes as she rose gracefully from her seat and passed him, on the way to take her plate and glass to the sink.

"You know Jack, I can think of several far more exciting things we've done on base, than simply kissing in the control room."

_**o0o**_

Jack choked on his oatmeal as his brain short-circuited. A montage of images running through his head recapping their more recent - exploits – at the SGC.

Her quarters…the storeroom at the back of her lab…his VIP guest quarters…

Damn.

His thoughts eventually dragged themselves out of the mire of lust-filled imagery and settled on one very important point.

"How did you - ?"

He broke off as he answered his own question. There was only one other person who could possibly have known about it.

"Teal'c."

Sam didn't answer, but the smirk which covered her face in response, as she raised her glass to take a swallow of juice, was all the confirmation he needed.

He knew it!

"That chicken." He muttered.

Sam grinned, snaking out her tongue to lick delicately at the drop of juice which had escaped the corner of her mouth.

"He's very protective of his Star Wars collection."

Jack narrowed his eyes, swallowing hard at what he knew to be a deliberately provocative gesture. The woman was evil. Evil.

And she was aalll his.

Heh.

Which more than made up for her odd little quirks. Even if she did have an evil streak wide enough to rival his own.

Looking back at his bowl, he poked morosely at the remaining oatmeal with his spoon. He didn't feel like finishing it now. As much as he enjoyed it…a lot of that was down to what it represented. Make that had represented. Now he knew that she knew or something like that…it wasn't the same.

He prodded the mush in his bowl and considered whining. Only the thought that it might annoy the crap out of Sam gave him pause.

A loud clink raised his head and he looked over towards the sink where she was placing her now empty glass, next to her plate. He got the strong impression she was laughing at him, even though she made no sound.

The slight shaking of her shoulders gave her away.

Yup, definitely evil.

His eyes followed her, as she walked past him again to stroll casually out of the door, tracking automatically to land on her ass.

Nice.

She paused in the doorway, but didn't turn around. Reluctantly dragging his gaze up her body, he found her looking back at him.

Oops. Busted.

An eyebrow raised itself and Jack grinned, hoping she'd find his sheepish expression endearing enough not to call him on it. Apparently she found it amusing, as she settled for sending him a pointed look.

"So, are you just going to sit there and sulk into your oatmeal all day? Or would you prefer to help me recreate this kiss, so that both of us can enjoy it this time?"

She winked. "Since it's apparently so incredible that you go goofy every time you think of it, it's only fair I get a taste of it too, Jack."

Jack frowned. He did not go goofy!

Then the rest of her words registered and he gulped as he watched her turn away, eyes latching on to the sway of her hips as she walked.

Guh.

He looked down at his bowl. Then back up at the door through which she'd just walked. Back down at the bowl again.

Oatmeal.

Carter.

Oatmeal.

But…Carter.

Hmm. Maybe he could scoop up what was left in one big spoonful and then go after her. He could eat it all in one mouthful without choking… Probably.

A soft flumping sound and the sight of something falling out of the corner of his eye, made him turn his head. A pile of material was now sitting on the breakfast counter next to his coffee cup.

It took him several seconds to recognise that the pile of material was in fact a piece of clothing. It took several more seconds, for it to register that the piece of clothing was in actual fact, Sam's tee shirt. And next to no seconds at all, to realise that meant…she…

Wasn't.

Wearing.

It.

Or anything else underneath it for that matter, he realised as he swung his head up, his eyes going wide.

Holy crap!

"Your choice…sir."

The spoon fell in the bowl with a clatter.

Screw the freakin' oatmeal!

Because really, food or sex with Sam Carter?

Yeah, no contest.

**-fini-**


End file.
